The Tongue of the Serpent
by T.C. Vincent
Summary: Enemies are forced to work together to bring down a common enemy. Can the two survive each other or will their real enemy win? Spoilers through the fifth book. The sixth book is in no way involved. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** In case you didn't know, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, terms, places, etc. They all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them to place them into this story, and I do not want to actually make money from them, so, no matter how brilliant you think my work is, please refrain from paying me. ;-)

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione Granger ripped up the letter the owl had dropped onto her dining room table. No, she wasn't going back to that place. After what had happened last year, she never again wanted to see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't care that it was her last year, and she didn't care that she was Head Girl. If she went back, she knew she would see _him_.

Merlin, she hated him. She just wished the spoiled brat would get over himself and realize that the world _doesn't_ revolve around him. The idiotic git grated her nerves so badly, she just wanted to punch him, which she did last year, but she wanted to do it again. No one had ever made her that angry…no one…not Ron, not Neville, not the twins…not even Malfoy.

Hermione wished she could forever curse Harry Potter for last year. But she couldn't, so she would just settle with not seeing him ever again and pretending he didn't exist anymore. She could live with that. Couldn't she? Maybe.

"Dammit!" No, she couldn't. Even if she didn't see him again, she'd still have to hear all the talk about him. The entire wizarding world still saw him as the hero, the great weapon against Voldemort. They didn't know Harry's true self, what he's become. Only she and Ron knew the truth. Even Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's new behavior. Hermione couldn't go back to school with him, and it wasn't just because of whom he has become, but because of what he did to her.

The seventeen-year-old witch found herself drifting into the past. It was Christmas of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was sitting with her boyfriend, Harry. She was so happy in his arms next to the fire in the common room.

"I'm thirsty," he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to the kitchens real quick."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'll be right back."

She nodded, watching his back as he walked out the room.

"Any news from school yet?" Mrs. Granger's voice brought Hermione to the present.

Hermione looked at the pieces of parchment on the table. "No…No news yet. I'm sure it will arrive soon, though." She began gathering up the trash.

"Hm…Well, I'm sure you're right. But it had better come in the next couple of days; otherwise, we won't be able to get your supplies."

"I'm sure we'll have time." After throwing the torn letter into the trash can, Hermione gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off."

"Okay, have fun, and be careful."

"I will."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Okay, see you tonight. Tell Ron I said, 'Hi.'"

"I will."

Hermione ran out the door and got into the car. She was meeting Ron at the Leaky Cauldron to go out and eat lunch. Since her house wasn't hooked up to the Floo Network and she lived close to London, they decided the Leaky Cauldron would be the best place to meet.

This outing had become a weekly tradition for the two friends. Hermione now looked forward to Saturdays. Saturdays used to mean waking up to the noise of her little sister's Saturday morning shows and spending the day trying to block out the sounds and read. Now, they meant a day out of the house with her best friend.

She was greeted with a large hug from Ron when she arrived at the pub. Hermione stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey. How was the drive?"

Hermione shrugged. "The usual. Did you come by floo?" she questioned, noticing his cleanness.

"Yeah, but I washed up at the inn."

"Oh." She lowered her gaze to the table.

"Hey. Are you all right?"

She waved him off. "It's nothing."

"It's about our Hogwarts letters, isn't it?"

After a brief pause, Hermione nodded with a sigh; Ron always knew what was wrong. "I told my mum I hadn't gotten it this morning."

"Hermione," he scolded.

"I know…I just don't want to go back."

"Neither do I, but we have to. We can't live life without finishing school."

"But I can't see him again. Ron, if I do, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself. Harry went too far too many times last year, and I can't stand aside and let him-"

Ron silenced her as an old hag walked by. "I know…I know," he said softly. "But if he changed once, he can change again."

Hermione gave him a look of pure surprise.

"And—and—if he can't, then we can't leave the rest of Gryffindor with a leader like him."

The witch thought about it. He was right. If only Harry was there to lead Gryffindor, who knows what might happen. "Okay. Okay. I'm sure I'll get another letter tomorrow. I'll go. But I don't like it," she responded grudgingly.

"Neither do I, but it's for the best, and we won't be surprised this time."

Hermione had watched Harry leave the room last Christmas, but she didn't see him come back. Worried, she had gone looking for him when he hadn't returned after thirty minutes. When she had found him…What she had seen…She had been left breathless; she didn't know what to do. Hermione had then run to the only person she could: Ron.

He had been as surprised as she had been when she had told him what had happened.

"I can't believe Harry would do that…I can't believe he did that," Ron had said.

"Well, he did. I saw him. I saw _them_," Hermione had cried out through hot tears. "It's true."

"I believe you, Hermione…Hermione, I believe you…Hermione?"

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ron asked.

It took Hermione a moment to realize it was the present-day Ron she was hearing.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head in an attempt to lose the memories. "I'm sorry…What?"

"Are you back?"

"What?"

"You were staring out into space, as if you were somewhere else."

"Oh. I was just thinking."

Ron studied her. "I think remembering would be a better word to use."

"I can't get the images out of my head; they're always there, and I just see them over and over again. I see them in my dreams, when I'm awake, when I'm not even thinking about it. I just want them to go away."

Ron embraced her in a tight hug as she began to cry.

"What happened? What happened to him?" she said into his shoulder.

"I don't know…I just don't know."

* * *

**NOTE TO READERS:** I will be updating a chapter a week. No more, no fewer. Do not try to convince me to update more often: I will not consent. Thanks for reading, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will continue to read it every week. Thanks, again! T.C. 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS:** Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the rest. ;-) 

**NOTE TO READERS:** Thank you for even taking time our of your schedule to just read my little story, and as promised, here is the next chapter for the week. :-D

* * *

Chapter Two

Maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the traffic. Or it could've been that she was kept up all night with nightmares. Whatever the reason, Hermione was in a bad mood on the way to the station to go back to school. Actually, she knew the reason for the bad mood, but she was trying to forget it. She was trying to forget the fact that she would see Harry on the Hogwarts Express.

Pansy Parkinson…Of all people, it was Pansy Parkinson. He had told her it was all part of the plan…"part of the plan"…bullocks.

"You don't seem very excited to be going back to school," Mr. Granger commented from the driver's seat.

"It's her last year, of course she's going to be a little down," Mrs. Granger answered.

Hermione leaned forward. "Actually, now that you mention it, I am a little excited. I mean, this _is_ my last year and all, which means I'll get to see more of the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts, and I'll get more experiences." _As if I need more experiences._

"That's the spirit!" her father announced with excitement.

She sat back in her seat. After spending six years with Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, lying had become effortless. She didn't tell them about what Harry had done…She hadn't even told them that she and Harry had been together.

The witch looked through the window of the car. The moving buildings and people melted into images of the past. She walked the dark, empty corridors of Hogwarts. She rounded a corner and saw them.

There was the one she believed loved her with one she knew hated her. With her back against the wall, Pansy stood. Harry had one hand massaging the thigh of the leg wrapped around his waist and the other hand holding Pansy's wrists against the stones behind her. Their lips were wrapped around each other's, and Hermione watched in silent horror as the two lustily kissed.

When the tears had begun to fall, Hermione had turned and run.

That moment no longer brought tears to her eyes. Now, the memory brought anger and fire to her blood. If only there was a way to make Harry realize what he was doing, how he was hurting everyone, how he was making a huge mistake.

The dark, cold corridors of Hogwarts melted away and back into the streets of London. She adjusted her eyes to see the train station coming into view.

"Okay, have a good time, and for God's sake, try to stay out of trouble," Mrs. Granger said as she gave her oldest daughter a hug.

"I will."

"Alright, kiddo. Be good, and come back," Mr. Granger instructed.

"Of course, I will, Dad."

"Ignore the last thing he said," her sister said jokingly.

Hermione chuckled. "Whatever…Well, I'll see you at Christmas, unless something comes up."

"Okay. Love you," her mother said.

"Love you, too."

* * *

Hermione jumped as Ron fell into the cabin.

"Jesus, Weasley, after seventeen years, you still can't walk!" Malfoy smirked.

"Jesus, Malfoy, after seventeen years, your mum still dresses you?" Hermione mocked.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle just scowled at Hermione before walking away.

"Come on, Ron. You know you're smarter than he is, so why do you always end up down?" she commented as she pulled her best friend from the floor.

"Because he's bigger and has two…goons that follow his every command."

Hermione just shook her head.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Ron whispered, taking a seat.

The witch shrugged. "I don't know. Will he even sit with us?"

"Well…I don't know…Now that I think about it…"

Before they could continue, Harry ran into the cabin and locked the door behind him. "Hey, guys."

"Harry!" the other two exclaimed.

"We—uh—we weren't expecting you to sit with us," Ron stumbled.

"Do you think I'd be able to go to school without seeing you two first?" Harry said, giving Ron a hug and Hermione a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"How was the summer?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Pretty dead."

"Did you find out anything?" Hermione questioned, taking the hand he offered and sending a look at Ron who nodded reassuringly back.

Harry ran his free hand through his hair. "Nah. I'm almost his right-hand man, though."

"I don't understand why you had to start from the bottom," Ron commented.

Harry shrugged. "Something about complaints from other Death Eaters and not wanting it to look so simple. I don't know; I just do as I'm told."

Hermione tentatively snuggled closer. "I don't know why Dumbledore let you do this. You shouldn't have suggested it."

"But they need all the help they can get to defeat Voldemort, 'Mione. I'll do whatever I can."

"But you're ruining yourself, and all Ron and I do is worry about you."

"Well, don't, 'cause I'm fine!" Harry stood. "Look, I better go…before they start thinking."

Hermione turned away. "Alright. See you at school."

"'Mione, don't be like that." He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Just go."

"Fine. See you, Ron."

"Right," Ron said softly.

The two sat in silence until Harry closed the door after leaving.

Ron rushed to Hermione's side and took her in his arms just as she began to cry. "Sh…Hush…It's okay; he's gone."

He was sitting there, holding her, consoling her, and running his fingers through her hair when there was a knock at the door.

Hermione sniffed and cleaned her face.

"Who is it?" Ron called, standing up.

The door opened, and a boy with platinum blond hair walked in.

"Get out, Malfoy."

"Oh, shut your trap, Weasley, and listen to me." Malfoy glanced at Hermione who was still hastily wiping tears from her eyes. "Let me guess…Potter paid you a nice little visit."

"What's it to you?"

"Look, we all know what's going on with good ol' Potter."

"Yeah, and I bet you Slytherins are just all excited about it—just…jumping for joy."

"What the Hell would you know, Weasley?"

"Malfoy, get out," Hermione commanded wearily.

"You have to listen to me…I can't stand Potter, and you want him back, so we need to change him," Malfoy tried to explain.

"Nice try, Malfoy. You just want us to take him back so he can spy for you. Well, guess what, Malfoy. We don't want him back; he has chosen your side, the dark magic, so he is now our enemy." Hermione was now standing, and she drew her wand. "Now—get—out!"

Malfoy went to make a remark, but he seemed to think differently about it, for he simply turned sharply and stormed out the compartment, leaving the door open.

A few seconds later, a frightened Neville popped his head into the room. "Is it safe for you to have another passenger in here?"

Hermione relaxed and smiled. "Of course, Neville."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione felt eyes on her as she followed Ron to the Gryffindor table before the Sorting Ceremony. She began to ignore the feeling: She figured it was Harry looking at her from the Slytherin table. Although, she didn't feel the usual cold hatred she felt from his stares. The brunette turned her head to have her eyes lock onto deep grey ones.

Those eyes didn't waver as she continued to the table. They weren't cold as she had suspected them to be. They were as fierce as she had figured; however, they weren't fierce in a negative way. Actually, Hermione found herself not wanting to turn away. She was held by that stare. Those grey eyes seemed to plead with her, to ask her to believe.

Her focus broadened to include the entire face in her view. Hermione turned away quickly and hurried to the table to sit next to Ron.

"What took you so long? You were right behind me," Ron questioned.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

_Malfoy._ "Nothing important."

Ron's face displayed a questioning and concerned look. "It was Harry, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't Harry…Don't worry about it, okay?"

Ron went to argue, but Hermione stopped him with a hand as she saw the doors open.

* * *

All the students were standing to leave the feast when Hermione heard her name being called form the faculty table. She walked to Professor McGonagall who was beckoning Hermione with a finger.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Follow me, Miss Granger," McGonagall instructed, turning.

"But I'm a prefect."

"Mr. Weasley will take the students, and you can tell him what happens later. Come on, follow me."

Hermione followed the professor into a side room where Professors Dumbledore and Snape sat waiting.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, no, not at all," Dumbledore reassured. "We're here to discuss Mr. Potter."

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, no. Have a seat, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gestured to a large cushioned chair across from him. He spoke as she sat. "We noticed Mr. Potter sat at the Slytherin table this evening."

"Yes. I suppose he figured it would be better for the mission if he sat there."

"But he is a member of the Gryffindor House, not Slytherin," Snape sneered.

"Well, I can't control him, Professor."

"That is why we have discussed the idea that Mr. Potter be moved to Slytherin," McGonagall explained.

"Why? Just because he sat with them tonight?"

"The decision to sit with them instead of those he has been with the past six years is quite a difference. It seems to us that he has chosen a new path to follow; therefore, we must assist him and guide him along that path," Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione looked at them with wide eyes before asking, "Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Harry first?"

"This is an unprecedented occurrence, and we are not exactly sure how to handle it. We need a student to know what has happened to prevent rumors," the headmaster clarified.

"But why can't _you_ tell the students? _Why_ tell a student? I don't understand."

"We aren't going to make this a big deal. We're just going to move Mr. Potter and alter his schedule, and when students notice this change, there needs to be someone with them to explain," McGonagall stated.

Hermione eventually agreed. "Okay."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"You're welcome." The seventh-year witch left the room still confused about everything. "Why did you change your decision, Harry?" she whispered to herself.

She walked through the Great Hall occupied only by the house-elves cleaning the tables. She smiled as she passed them and continued to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione!"

She screamed as a body forced her against the wall of the corridor.

She let out an uneasy breath when she realized who it was. "Harry."

"Hey, girl." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Harry, I told you we can't be seen together."

He ran his hand through her curls. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about you, especially while I'm stuck in the dungeons with those slimy Slytherins and not a bit of warmth that compares with you."

_If you weren't turning evil, I'd find that sweet._ "Well, now you get to not only hang out with them, but you also get to live with them."

"What?"

"They're moving you to the Slytherin House; I don't know when, but it'll be before classes start, because they're changing your schedule, as well."

"Great…just great!" Harry exclaimed. "Now how am I going to deliver news to you?"

"You'll figure something out. You have the slyness and tongue of the snake now."

Harry's face displayed amazement, and fire was in his eyes. He was about to speak when footsteps were heard down the hall. "You filthy little Mudblood!" he yelled, following the exclamation with a slap across Hermione's face.

She screamed in surprise and pain and stared in amazement at Harry as he winked at her and walked off. She fought to keep back the tears as she clutched her throbbing cheek. Malfoy hadn't even hit her before. Why did Harry feel he had to do that?

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself then continued to the tower.

"Granger!"

She ignored the call and kept walking.

"Granger!"

The footsteps behind her quickened into a run. A hand grabbed her arm and whipped her body around. She turned her face so her hair covered he left cheek, and she was looking at the floor. Hermione pulled her arm and tried to get it free from the grip, but the hand around her arm just tightened.

"Granger, stop struggling, so I can talk to you."

Hermione stopped and looked through her hair to see Malfoy holding her right arm. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just want to talk."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"You do. I know you do. _You_ know you do."

The two stared into the other's eyes, searching for answers in the black holes of emotion. Hermione stared into those stormy eyes and found herself lost in the wind of lies in Malfoy's eyes. But as she was drawn deeper into the storm, into the center, the eye, the calmness, she found it: The truth.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Malfoy suggested, seeing he had won.

Hermione numbly allowed Malfoy to take her hand and lead her to a deserted classroom. She sat into a chair and barely noticed Malfoy pulling a chair over to sit across from her.

"Granger?"

She blinked to help bring herself back to reality.

"You okay?"

"Yes…What do you want to talk about?"

"Potter."

Hermione looked away. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Yes, you do. I can tell you want to talk about it. You just don't know how."

Hermione turned sharply to look at Malfoy. "How would you know? How would you know anything about me? How is it you suddenly seem to know everything? How can you know my thoughts, my feelings?"

"Because they're in your eyes. Your eyes always show what you're thinking and feeling. It's a weakness all of you have. That's how I could tell Potter changed. I could tell he was just joining us to spy—Potter couldn't lie—but no one believed me. Then, I saw the change in his eyes, and I knew he was serious about becoming a Death Eater. He's trying to rise to the top, Granger. Your plan backfired."

"It's true," Hermione admitted grudgingly. "It's all true," she asserted more freely. She found everything falling out of her mouth, relieving her shoulders of the weight the plan had placed upon her. "The Minister wanted someone on the inside. Harry spoke of how Voldemort had tried to turn him, and he volunteered to go in. Everyone agreed. I tried to change their minds, to convince them to not send him in. I knew something would go wrong. I knew something would happen…But I didn't think it would be this bad."

Malfoy pushed her hair back from her face. "Has he ever hit you before?"

Hermione pulled back, eyed him cautiously, then she shook her head no.

"Has _anyone_ ever hit you before?"

Again, she eyed him before shaking her head.

"Good."

"What?"

"Good that no one's hit you before. That's the lowest thing any man can do."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two sat.

"Here's a plan."

Hermione jumped at the sudden interruption of the silence.

"We get evidence against Potter, and we get him out of the Death Eaters, and we can go back to normal."

"So, a temporary alliance to bring down Harry? Why?"

"Because I don't want Potter to beat me to the top. He's been better than me in everything else: I'm not going to let him take over my destiny. And you don't want to get hurt anymore, do you? If we get Potter away from the Dark Lord, all will be better…for everyone…'cept maybe Potter, of course."

Hermione sat and thought. _Do I trust Malfoy? Is he really concerned about getting rid of Harry? It makes sense…_"Okay…Let's do it."

"Meet me here tomorrow night an hour after dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Am I an idiot?" Hermione asked Ron after explaining her red cheek and the reasons for being late.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I an idiot for agreeing to work with Malfoy?"

"Well, I wouldn't have made that decision, but I can understand why you did. I mean, we need all the help we can get, especially if we can get inside information…I just don't trust him."

"That's where I get confused. Right now, I don't trust him, but when I was with him…"

"It's just that Slytherin slickness. Try not to let him get to you. So, tomorrow after dinner?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm a little nervous and kind of scared."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but no. It's probably best you don't come. He made the meeting with me, not us."

"Okay, if you say so." Ron stood to leave.

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't go: Harry will be back soon."

Ron gently loosened her grip. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I gotta. Dean and I are going to work together on our history reports. I promised." He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I wish I could."

Hermione dropped her arm. "It's okay. I understand."

"Why don't you come to the library with me?"

"I'm hoping to learn something tonight."

"You probably won't be able to get anything out of him. We've been trying for almost a year now."

"I know, but I can't give up—I won't give up."

Ron sighed. "Okay, but don't get your hopes up."

"I won't."

Ron walked through the portrait hole to the hallway, and seconds later, Harry walked into the common room. "Hey, girl," he called as he hurried to the couch to sit next to Hermione.

She smiled weakly. "Anything new from the Slytherin world?"

"Let's not talk about that, okay? This is my last night in here, and I just want to savor it with you."

"I'm worried about you, Harry."

"Don't be…I'm fine."

_Define 'fine.'_ "Okay." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "When will we be able to talk about it?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it all from now on."

"Oh…Okay."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I love your curls."

"You didn't think so when you were with Pansy."

"Just because I was 'with her' doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you."

"Oh, bullocks, Harry. You know as well as I do that you're different, that you've changed."

"People change, 'Mione; you know that."

"Yeah, but they usually change for the better."

"I _have_ changed for the better. I've never felt stronger. I've never felt better."

"What do you _mean_ you're better? How can you be better! Harry, do you even realize what you've been doing, what you're saying!"

"I know that I feel stronger! I know I can do _whatever_ I want to do! _I _am the best goddamn wizard at Hogwarts, and who are you? _Nobody._"

Hermione clenched her teeth together and tried to control herself. "Well, maybe you should take your new self and live with your new friends and leave us alone," she said evenly.

Harry stood. "I will…I'll be happier there anyway." He stormed out the common room.

Hermione kept a stony face until she knew he was gone, and then she cried herself to sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"He admitted to changing?"

Hermione nodded in answer to Malfoy's question. "But no one was in the room, so I'm the only witness, and they'll believe Harry over me."

"Hm." Malfoy sat in thought. "We need a way to get his confession recorded."

"But how?"

"I'm thinking."

Hermione sighed loudly.

"Sh."

She rolled her eyes.

"I got it!"

The witch looked at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me what my idea is?"

"You told me to 'sh,' so I sh'ed."

Malfoy's face made a surprised look. "You listened to me?"

"Well, I figured it was easier than to argue with you."

"Good point."

"So…What's your idea?" she prompted.

"I was given one of those quills that writes down everything people say. I got it for Christmas last year, so I didn't have to take notes in class anymore. It worked, too, until Crabbe and Goyle started talking about Moody in class one day, and he took it away from me."

"So, in other words, you don't have it anymore, right?"

Malfoy grimaced. "Yeah."

"_Malfoy_."

"What? I know where he put it, and I have an invisibility cloak."

"But Moody's eye can see through them."

"He goes to his chambers at one o'clock every night. All we have to do is slip in, grab the pen, and slip out."

"How are we going to slip in? Every professor has a different locking charm on their office doors. Not only that, but the professor's wand is the only wand that can unlock that door."

"Okay, good point. Well, then, we'll slip into the office before he closes the door."

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Right, bad idea. Hm…I got it!"

"What's your brilliant plan this time?"

"We go into his office, get a distraction, grab the quill, then wait for him to dismiss us, and we leave quietly and innocently."

"That…actually might work."

Malfoy beamed. "Really? You think—I—I mean, of course it will."

"Okay, distraction?"

"I can convince Peeves to do it: He owes me a favor."

"Okay, and why are we going to Moody's office?"

"We? I was actually thinking you. During the diversion, you can let me in, and I can get the quill, then slip out. I'll use the cloak to hide in the hall."

"So, why am _I_ seeing Moody?"

"I don't know. Problems with an assignment, extra credit, tutoring. I don't care, just get in there."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright, now when?"

"When do you have defense?"

"Tomorrow, actually, and it's my last class."

"Alright, then. Tomorrow, after class, request to meet with him in his office; I'll have Peeves make a diversion; I'll hide under the invisibility cloak, slip in and grab the quill, then slip out. Easy as pie."

* * *

"Come on! Let's go!" Malfoy called, running into Moody's office.

Hermione stood in surprise. "What? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Malfoy was looking through an open cabinet. "Peeves is ratting on us," he said, pulling out his quill and replacing it with another. "We have to get out of here: Now."

"Wouldn't it look less suspicious if I stayed here? Moody'll believe me over Peeves."

"Better not risk it…Now, come on!" Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her under the cloak.

They began running out the office and in the hallway. Students were in groups trying to get better looks at what was going on. The two ran through the crowd under the cloak.

"Okay, I have three questions. One: What exactly did Peeves do? Two: Why are we under the invisibility cloak? And three: Why aren't we going the other way?"

Malfoy was pulling Hermione through the maze of people by her hand and wasn't paying any attention to the witch behind him. "Why couldn't it go smoothly? I had it planned to go smoothly. Why couldn't it go smoothly?"

"Malfoy!" Moody called from down the hall.

"Come on, 'Mione…Here." Malfoy pulled her into a room, which turned out to be a closet.

"Malfoy," Hermione complained as she was pulled into the closet.

"Sh."

Hermione stood in front of the door with Malfoy right behind her. She could smell the cool minty scent of his cologne, feel the smoothness of his skin against her hair, hear him catching his breath in her ear.

"Am I too close?" Malfoy asked, beginning to step away after a moment.

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "No—No, you're fine. I—I mean, I'm cold, and your body is keeping me warm."

Malfoy stepped back. There was a pause. "Good. 'Cause I didn't want to step away." He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer.

She stiffened in surprise, but she soon found herself melting into his arms. She heard Malfoy breathe in deeply, felt him rub his face against her head.

Malfoy turned her around so he could look into her eyes. He bent down closer and was about to kiss her.

"No," Hermione said, placing a hand to his lips and leaning away.

The blonde looked taken aback.

"Don't."

He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry…I don't know what I was thinking. Kiss you? A Mudblood?"

"There must be something in this closet: I was about to kiss _you_."

"What's wrong with kissing me?"

"_Hello_. You're a Slytherin: Slimy and evil."

"Hey, now, your boyfriend is an evil and slimy Slytherin."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. I would rather _die_ than be with him now."

"Ooh…Harsh," Malfoy smirked mockingly at her.

"I am now realizing that I would rather die than work with you, Malfoy."

"Ooh…I would be offended if I didn't know that you had to work with me so you can get your good deed fix in."

"Just so you know, I do _not_ enjoy working with you."

"Well, that's just…_peachy_, 'cause I don't enjoy working with you."

"Well, now that _that's_ cleared up!"

The two eyed each other for a moment, then jumped as the door was opened.

"He's not here!" Crabbe called down the hall before shutting the door.

"They're looking for me."

"Really? I couldn't have guessed."

"Meet me tonight, same place, same time."

"Fine." Hermione glared as she watched him walk out from under the cloak and into the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione sat in the empty classroom. She couldn't believe she was back here. _Why am I still working with the sleaze-ball? Why am I here waiting for him? I should just go back to the common room._

With determination, she stood and walked to the door. Halfway there, she was stopped by the door creaking open.

"Where're you going?" Malfoy asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I was leaving."

"Leaving? I didn't say you could leave."

"I don't follow orders. I make my own decisions. You don't control me, _Malfoy_…_No one_ controls me."

"Alright then, leave…Leave me to get rid of Potter. Let Potter continue hurting you. Let your life be ruined by leaving." He stepped aside and bowed with a gesture to the door.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin. _It's not often a Slytherin makes sense, especially a cocky one._ "Fine," she said roughly. "I'll stay."

Malfoy straightened and spoke softly. "Good…'Cause I can't do this alone."

Hermione relaxed and struggled to keep back a smile.

Malfoy grinned largely at her. "Come on, we have stuff to talk about."

"Stuff like what? We'll never be able to get Harry to confess again. Not only that, but we need someone on our side for him to confess to."

Malfoy led her to the desk. "That's just it; we're going to get the proof we need sooner than we thought. First of all, we have to test this quill to make sure it still works and to see how accurate it is, then—"

"Wait a minute," Hermione interrupted.

"What?"

"I just thought of something."

"Well?"

"How are we going to prove that this is an actual recording, and that we didn't just write it?"

Malfoy stopped, and Hermione could see him thinking. "Good point. Very good point. Maybe we can get him to confess in front of Dumbledore."

"Oh, yeah, like Harry's going to tell Dumbledore that he's changed sides."

"Another good point. So, now what? That was our best plan."

"That was our _only_ plan," Hermione corrected bitterly. "So, how are we going to convince Dumbledore that Harry's different?"

"It's not me who needs convincing," a soft voice said from the door.

"Dumbledore!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"You mean you know that Harry has changed?"

Dumbledore solemnly nodded. "I feared this would happen. The power of black magic is too irresistible for anyone. It was just a matter of time; although, I had expected Harry to last longer than he did."

Hermione's brain worked to connect pieces. "If you know the truth, then the Minister must know what has happened, which means we don't have to do anything."

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but you are incorrect."

"Granger wrong? Let's mark this on the calendar!" Malfoy said cheerfully.

Hermione glared at him briefly before turning back to the headmaster. "What do you mean I'm wrong, Professor?"

"It is true that I know, and it is true that Cornelius knows, and, surprisingly, he believes me. However, we need proof that Harry has changed so we can do something about it."

Malfoy jumped up. "But there _is_ proof! This is the first time _anyone_ has changed Houses! No one has climbed this quickly to the Dark Lord's side! You can see it in his eyes that Potter's changed!" he said excitedly.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Malfoy. "Yes, I know all these things, Mr. Malfoy, but in order for us to do something about Harry's situation, we need to gather real proof."

"And a recording of a confession is not enough, is it?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

The headmaster shook his head. "No. I am afraid we are going to have to take more drastic measures."

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Drastic measures?"

"Malfoy, I think you're getting too excited about this," Hermione said dryly.

"What? I'm a Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes to Dumbledore. There was a brief silence before, "What do we need to do, Professor?"

* * *

The two students watched their headmaster leave the room.

"I'm surprised he gave us a plan," Malfoy commented.

"I'm surprised he didn't punish us."

"Well, Ol' Dumbledore's alright. I guess."

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as they looked at the pieces of parchment spread out on the desk.

Hermione raised her eyes to gaze at the top of Malfoy's head. She had learned more about Malfoy these first two days of school than she had these past six years. It's true: He is the epitome of a Slytherin, even his reasons for teaming up with a Muggle-born Gryffindor are Slytherin. He is focused on himself and getting what he wants. But there are times when—He'll say things to her, and it's not just what he says, but it's how he says it. And it's the way he looks at her: His stormy eyes used to lack emotion, but, now, she can see everything he is feeling in his eyes. Hermione's thoughts flew to the moment in the closet earlier that day. What would have happened if they _had_ kissed? Maybe she should have let him kiss her…No, what was she thinking? Her kiss Malfoy? He's a Slytherin; she's a Gryffindor. He's a snobby pure-blood; she's a common Muggle-born. He's destined to be a Death Eater, and she's working to be in the Ministry, perhaps even Minister. There was no way they could be together.

Malfoy lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

_Or is there?_

"What?"

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking," she responded quickly, hoping she hid her embarrassment.

"About what?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she thought of what to say next. Her brown eyes looked steadily into Malfoy's. "Do you think we can do it?"

The other shrugged. "I don't see why not. I mean, it'll take some work, but that's kind of expected. Plus, the smartest girl in the school is on the team."

Hermione was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are Head Girl, and I'm sure your grades are higher than the Head Boy's."

She smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Well, sure. It's fact. Everyone knows it."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh, I see," she said glumly.

"What? What did I say?" Malfoy asked with concern and confusion on his face.

"You just said the truth like you always do: You tell the truth in such a way, that you burst people's bubbles. You're just being you, so don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm sorry for being me," he said sharply, then he paused. His tone softened with his next statement. "That is, if me being me hurt you, then I _am_ sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. You can't apologize for being yourself." _I like you exactly the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you_, she thought as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Oh. Well, then."

Again, the awkward silence filled the room.

"So, about the plan," said Hermione when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Right, the plan. While we can do it, it seems kind of complicated to me."

"It's actually quite simple, really. You lead Harry to a room where Dumbledore is waiting. We lock him in there, tie him up, and I give him the _veritaserum_ I have mixed up. The Minister and some aurors will also be present, and we ask Harry questions, and we prove that he's changed."

Malfoy looked at her skeptically. "It sounds kind of complicated."

Hermione sighed. "We kidnap Harry, give him _veritaserum_, and he confesses in front of members of the Ministry, then he gets taken away."

"Okay, when you put it like that, it seems really simple."

"That's because it is!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Malfoy grinned.

"What _are_ you smiling at?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're kinda cute when you get annoyed. Why didn't I notice it before?—I mean, as often as I've annoyed you, you'd think I'd notice."

"Well, I wouldn't get annoyed if you—What?" Hermione smiled. "What did you say?"

"I just said you're kinda cute."

"You did?"

"Well, I mean, cute for a Gryffindor Mudblood," he said quickly.

The witch rolled her eyes and groaned. She could feel a headache coming on, which meant she was going to get cranky soon. "Okay, here's a plan: Why don't we get back to the maps?"

"What are we doing again?"

Hermione took a deep breath to help control her anger. "We are figuring out where Harry will be so we know what room to take him to."

"Okay, so when are we going to do this?"

She made a guilty face. "I don't know. We have to hear from Dumbledore when the Minister and the aurors will be able to make it. But we need to know where, so we're going to find all possibilities."

"Well, this will be fun," Malfoy said dryly.

"I would rather wait until we knew when, as well, but as soon as we find out, I need to work on the potion, so I won't be able to help you find a room, so—"  
"We need to do it now."

"Exactly. Now, are all your classes with Harry?" she asked, standing up and arranging the maps.

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah. Every single one of them. And now, he hangs around Crabbe and Goyle, which means he's always around me. So, I know where he is at every waking moment."

"Which is exactly why you're perfect for this job." Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

As the two worked, the night sky outside the windows grew steadily lighter. They tracked Harry's footsteps with color-coded footprints. They traced, retraced, discussed, and traced again.

Finally, just as the first candle burned out, and the sky was noticeably brighter, Hermione's quill fell from her hand in the middle of her notes as her brain finally slept.

She slept and dreamed. She dreamed of the way she and Harry used to be, the way he would hold her and kiss her. She was smiling at Harry as he hugged her close. She was reaching to kiss him, and he was lowering his lips, as well. His mouth was slightly parted, but it opened wider and wider and wider until it was larger than any mouth could naturally be. Hermione stepped back in fear and watched with open eyes, unwavering, as Harry's mouth filled with a black shadow that emerged as a giant serpent. It raised its head as it continued to slither from his mouth. Its red forked tongue flickered in Hermione's direction. It readied its head to strike. Hermione saw it coming faster than possible. She saw it getting closer and closer, but she didn't move. She braced herself for the strike, the hit, the teeth, the poison. She was ready. The snake's fangs came for her face, but she still didn't move. Hermione just stared into the snake's red eyes. She could see the fire and the hatred swirling together. She knew she should've been scared, but she wasn't. She seemed to know something about this serpent escaping Harry's mouth. The witch held her ground as the snake got so close, its tongue could touch her nose. The witch stood still until the snake itself stopped, cautiously eyed Hermione, and slowly closed its open jaw, barely missing her nose. She continued to stare into the eyes and watched as they gradually faded from bright, fiery red to cold grey. Hermione felt confusion for the first time in the presence of this serpent. It gazed a little longer into Hermione's eyes, then turned and slithered away.

"Hermione…Hermione…Wake up," a voice said softly.

The witch blinked her eyes and tried to focus as her environment faded away to black.

"Hermione."

She opened her eyes to focus not on the warm, bright environment she had left, but on the dark, cold walls of the empty classroom, and, lowering her eyes, she saw the familiar grey eyes from her dream. But they were different.

They were full of concern and worry.

Hermione blinked her eyes to alertness. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We have a problem," Malfoy said simply.

"Well, what is it?"

Malfoy said nothing but turned his eyes in the direction of the door.

Hermione raised her head in confusion and followed his gaze. There stood Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS:** Thank you so much to Polgara for those wonderful reviews. I must admit that the scenes where they are coming up with the plan and in the closet are two of my four favorite scenes. They were so much fun to write, too. Also, about the dream...Yes, it means something, but you have to figure it out yourself...;-) Love ya!

Onto the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Seven

"So, you thought you could send me away," Potter said smugly as Draco and Hermione sat struggling against the ropes around their wrists and ankles. "Let me guess, Malfoy. You didn't want any competition, did you? Of course, you didn't, you need all the help you can get to rise to the top."

"I could take you anytime, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Really? How about right now?" Potter chuckled before crouching to be eye level with Hermione. "So, why did _you_ do it, 'Mione? To get me back?"

"I wouldn't take you back now if you were the last thing in this universe, and don't call me 'Mione," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "So, what about Malfoy? You know the truth about him just like you know the truth about me. Are you just using him? Are you going to turn him in when this is all over? You know he would have turned you into Lord Voldemort if you two succeeded." He pulled back and brushed his hand through her hair. "You know, I wasn't lying when I told you I was thinking about you while I was with Parkinson. We could still be together." He rubbed his forefinger down her cheek and neck while Hermione cringed and tried to pull away, but the wall stopped her.

"Get your hands off her!" Draco yelled, fighting to free himself from the bonds.

Potter grinned at him before kissing Hermione. "It's a shame we can no longer be together, however," Potter continued to her while Crabbe and Goyle gagged a struggling Draco. "You and I…With your brains and my strength and power, we could rule this planet."

"Why? Why would I want to; why would _you_ want to?"

"The control, the power, the respect…Why _wouldn't_ I want to?"

"The hatred, the fear, the hiding: Is that really what you want? You want people to hate you and fear you? Even your followers hate you because they're afraid of you. Do you want to hide for the rest of your life?"

Potter exploded to his feet. "Hide! Who said anything about hiding? I'm tired of hiding! I don't _need_ to hide anymore!"

"Then why did you hide your change from me? Were you afraid I would do something?"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"Or were you afraid I would stop you? _Are_ you afraid I will stop you?"

Potter's face reddened as he pulled Hermione to her feet and pulled his arm back to slap her.

Hermione held her head higher as she prepared for the blow. Instead, he threw her to the floor, causing her head to hit the wall. Hermione fought the pain and the urge to allow herself to pass out. She barely heard the three Slytherins leave laughing. She squinted her eyes against the pain. Taking deep breaths, Hermione felt the pain lessen slightly. She rolled her head to see Draco struggling against his bonds. "Malfoy," she croaked. "Draco," she said just a little louder, causing him to look at her and stop moving. "Draco, the wand…They dropped a wand close to the door."

Draco turned, saw it, and squirmed toward the wand on the floor. With difficulty, he managed to grab the stick of wood and roll back to the witch who took it from him.

She pointed it at the bonds on his hands. "_Finite_," she said weakly. The ropes dropped limply from his wrists.

He quickly removed his gag, the bonds on his ankles, then Hermione's bonds.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat leaning against the wall.

"I don't know."

"They took everything, didn't they?"

Draco smirked. "Everything that wasn't important anymore."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

He reached into a pocket in his cloak and pulled out some parchment. "I managed to grab the map and his schedule when I heard someone trying to open the door."

"You _are_ perfect for this job." Hermione thought for a moment as she looked around the room and focused on the door. She swallowed in an attempt to moisten her dry throat. "You know, what's the point of having a bloody spell to lock a door when a first-year can open it?"

"It's the way of the world."

"Not to Muggles."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even the most simple lock requires an expert to open it."

"Or a wizard."

"Or a wizard." She watched him finger the wand in his hand and twirl it between his fingers. It seemed to be an extension of him. "I take it that's your wand?"

Draco looked suddenly at his fingers twirling the wand. He stopped. "Yeah. I guess they still have yours."

The witch grimaced and sighed. "So, what are we going to do? He's going to try to figure out what we're planning."

"Trust me, he won't figure it out."

Hermione shook her head. "You underestimate him. He can put together any puzzle."

"But he's missing the most important pieces, including you."

"He'll still figure it out; he doesn't need me. The question is when?"

"Well, let's not give him a chance, then."

"But we still have awhile before we can implement our plan, and we need to know whether or not he'll be expecting us."

"Well, it's going to take him more than a couple weeks to figure this out."

"No, it isn't."

Draco jumped up. "Bloody Hell, Granger! Will you stop disagreeing and listen to me!"

"Well, if you weren't being so stupid in underestimating Harry!" Hermione shouted, quickly regretting it as she winced in pain.

"Stupid! I'm not the one being stupid!"

"You're going to get us into trouble." The witch struggled to stand up then started stumbling to the door. "Maybe I should just go," she said wearily.

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her, his face thoughtful. "No. Don't." Realization crossed his face. "That's what he wants: He wants us to split, so we'll be weaker, and he doesn't have to figure out the plan. So, this is what we do…We make it easy for him—"

"And easy for us," Hermione finished. "On the outside, we'll be split, but actually, we'll still be doing our job, and we don't have to worry about him figuring out the plan—"

"Because he'll think he won't have to."

The two smiled evilly at each other.

"Watch yourself, Granger: You might turn into an evil, slimy Slytherin."

Hermione smiled mysteriously. "What are you talking about, Malfoy? I've always been like this." Despite the throbbing in her head, she confidently strutted out the room, leaving a stunned Draco behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco followed Potter's every move after the incident in the classroom. He and Hermione also glared daggers at each other as they passed, which, Draco noticed, made Potter smirk to himself. Draco hated doing that to Hermione, but he and she both knew that even though they had actually started to like other—of course, neither would admit it—they still had to do what was necessary. That's the same reason why they couldn't get too close. They had to be able to leave each other when this was all over. There was no way he could become one of the "good guys," and Draco knew there was no way he could convince Hermione to turn. He knew what had to be done, but he didn't know if he could do it.

_Stop it, Malfoy_, he chided himself in his mind._ You know you can't get attached to Granger…She's a bloody know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood. Besides, Potter's right: She's just going to turn me over to Dumbledore when this is all over. That would be the right thing to do, and Granger always does the right thing._

Draco grimaced and scoffed to himself.

Potter stopped and turned to Draco. "What's up?" the new Slytherin leader asked.

Draco mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're acting like you just smelled something awful."

"It's just all these lowly creatures: They despise me," Draco lied smoothly, gesturing to the other students passing them in the hall.

"I know what you mean: I can't believe I used to stand up for them," Potter said as he pushed a first-year who had accidentally run into him.

The two Slytherins continued walking. "Malfoy."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't working with Hermione anymore, are you?"

"No. We both realized how intelligent you are and how impossible it would be to bring you down."

"Malfoy, you're not very good at flattery, so just drop it." Potter paused for a moment. "You do realize that the reason I allowed you back with us is because I understand your reasons for what you did, plus I knew you would realize your mistake. So, you aren't working with her anymore?"

"No," Draco answered shortly. "Why would I be?"

"Another reason I am letting you back is because you're going to do something for me to really prove that you are prepared to repair your mistake."

"What is it?"

The former Gryffindor looked over both shoulders, then leaned in closely to Draco. "I need you to work with her again."

Draco feigned disgust. "You want me to work with _her_ _again_? Hell no. I sunk down to that level once. I don't want to do it again."

Potter stopped and pushed Draco against a wall. "You will do whatever I tell you to do, or I will turn _you_ to Lord Voldemort as a traitor, and I am telling you to work with Hermione again."

"Why?" the blonde asked. He was thoroughly confused by Potter's request. What reason would he have for Draco working with Hermione?

"I have an idea to get 'Mione back."

"Why do you want her back? I mean, you aren't in the same House anymore; you aren't on the same side anymore. She even tried to get you expelled. So, why?"

"I love her, Malfoy. I'd do almost anything to get her back."

"If you love her so much why did you hurt her?"

"Love hurts, Malfoy," Potter replied as if it were obvious.

Draco sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get her back for me. Tell her—Tell her whatever you need to tell her. Hell, tell her that I'm back to the way I used to be. Whatever, I don't give a damn. I just want her back."

Draco looked him in the eyes. _I guess I should humor him_, he thought. He acted as if he were contemplating the idea. "If I tell her you've changed, you have to change—or at least act like you've changed back. Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco mentally crossed his fingers. He really did not like the idea of Potter trying to win Hermione back.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Potter asked harshly.

Draco just stared at him with a set jaw. _I won't let you do anything to her_, he vowed to himself.

Potter stepped back and lazily waved his hand. "Now, go do whatever it is you do to get with 'Mione," he said and walked away.

* * *

Draco paced the new classroom where he and Hermione had been meeting. He was fuming. He still couldn't believe what Potter had asked him to do. He was worried what Potter would do to her. He was actually scared. The Slytherin scoffed at that. _A Malfoy scared. Father would hex me if he ever found out._

He waited impatiently for Hermione to get there. Draco looked out one of the windows at the setting sun. She was late, which was unusual for her. Maybe something happened. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle did something to her, or maybe Potter stopped her to "talk." Maybe all three of them stopped her and did something to her. _Stop it, Malfoy. Calm down. Breathe. It's Hermione: She can take care of herself. Besides, she probably just got caught up with homework…But what if she didn't?_

Draco's pulse quickened as he began to worry about her again. He continued his pacing around the room. _Hurry up, 'Mione_.

His head jerked around as he heard the clicking of a door handle being turned.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione's voice call from the open doorway.

"Thank, Merlin," he said with relief before he hurried to her.

Hermione had just closed the door when Draco grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yes," she answered slowly with wide eyes.

"Merlin, I was worried," he muttered as he pulled her into a hug.

Hermione just froze. She had no idea how to handle the current situation. She hesitantly pat his back in awkward sympathy. "Malfoy, are you okay?"

Draco pulled back. "Of course I'm okay. I was just worried that—I thought maybe—" He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly as if embarrassed, then he pulled himself up and pushed out his chest. "I just wasn't sure if I needed to go kick some Slytherin ass."

The witch raised her eyebrows skeptically at him. She chuckled and shook her head as she walked by and to a table. "Nice cover up," she commented sarcastically.

Draco sighed. "You're late, and Potter said something to me today, which made me think he may have been the reason why you were late," he said to her back.

Hermione stopped unpacking her bag. She smiled as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "You were worried about me?"

Draco's eyes darted to the floor. "Well, not so much worried as _concerned_ for my position," he said quickly. "I mean, if anything happened to you, the plan would fall apart, and Potter would never—"

Hermione turned to face him, and her slightly evil smile cut him off. "Admit it, Draco: You were worried about me." She slowly took a few steps and stopped directly in front of him. She had to lean her head back so she could see his face as she poked a finger at his chest. "Mr. I-Only-Care-About-Myself was worried about someone else: A Gryffindor, a _Mudblood_, of all people, too."

Draco grabbed her finger and looked down into her eyes. "Look, _Granger_, I wasn't _worried_ about _anyone_. I was—"

Hermione's smile fled her lips as he stopped suddenly. "What?"

The Slytherin just stood there and kept looking into her eyes, those chocolate cream eyes. The color was so smooth, and the windows showed him everything she was thinking and feeling. He still couldn't get over how much he could learn about someone just by looking into her eyes. At that very moment, he knew the girl in front of him was scared. She was scared of him, of what he might do, and of what _she_ might do, and at the same time, she was showing concern. _What is she concerned about? She wasn't the one here alone. She wasn't—_his thoughts flew from his mind. There was something different about her. He noticed it when she had first turned around. There was something new in the pools of her eyes. Something that seemed to draw him closer to her. Something that seemed to beg him to take her. He briefly let go of her finger to interlock his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and combed his fingers through her soft curls. His fingers then barely touched the hairs on her arm as he slowly slid them down to her waist. His eyes followed the movement of his hand, avoiding her face. Draco pulled Hermione against him. He felt her body stiffen with an intake of breath just as she did in the closet what seemed an eternity ago. He waited until she let out a quivering breath and her body relaxed against his. His left hand let go of hers, and he used it to lift up her chin. Draco was hoping to see that look in her eyes again, but she had them closed. His fingers brushed against her cheek as if they were merely moving air. He pulled her closer, and he felt her rise onto her toes as he bent down. He took a deep breath taking in her naturally sweet scent before he locked his lips onto hers.

Draco pulled Hermione even closer as the kiss deepened. The room began to spin, and Draco got a rush of adrenaline from it. He pushed her against the table and lifted her so she was sitting on it. He held her to him and let everything he felt for her at that moment be known by his urgent kiss. He tried to communicate his care, his love, his fear, and his lust for her.

When they finally parted, they didn't move. The two stayed close together holding each other. Draco played with Hermione's hair, while she ran her fingers across his tight stomach.

"I was worried about you," he said softly into her ear.

"I know."

"I worry about you all the time."

"You don't have to."

"I can't help it…I didn't realize it until today when Potter…"

Hermione lifted up her head and looked into his grey eyes. "When Potter…What? What did he do?"

Draco turned away. "He wants you back, 'Mione. He says he loves you, and he told me to try and get you to go back to him. He told me he'd do almost anything, so—" Draco paused so he could take a deep breath. "He wants me to convince you he's changed back to the way he used to be."

"Well, I definitely know it's not true, so what is there to worry about?"

"He's going to try to convince you himself, as well. He's going to do things he used to do, and I'm worried you're going to fall for it."

Hermione slid off the table and walked by him. She began chewing a fingernail in thought.

"'Mione?"

She ignored him.

"'Mione?" Draco asked again.

"That's it. That's how we do it!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurried back to the table and began gathering her things.

"That's how we do what? Hermione! Tell me what's going on!"

"Now, Draco, you of all people should realize that I need to keep some mystery about me." The witch grinned as she quickly gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

Poor Draco just stood alone being bewildered.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS:** Thank you so much for your reviews!

Kikyo'sExterminator: Thank you so much for that lovely compliment. While I am very proud of this story, I probably wouldn't call it genious, however. ;-)

JadedAnna: I'm glad you enjoyed that kiss. I rather enjoyed writing it. ;-)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Draco was fuming again. He knew he hated Harry Potter before, but this—this really pissed Draco off. Not only has Potter gotten all the praise and glory for the past six years and Draco's rightful place within the Death Eaters, but he has taken the one thing that loves Draco back. The one person he loved, not just respected. Potter took Hermione from him.

But Draco's Hermione could not have really fallen for Potter's façade. She knew it was fake; he had told her Potter's plan, and she had told him she couldn't fall for it. Draco had told Hermione how he felt about it all, and yet, she leaves him anyway.

Plus, if she hadn't fallen for Potter, how could she smile and laugh with him? Why was she always touching him? She was _always_ smiling. Why was she _always_ smiling? Why was Potter making her smile and not him?

He had to put an end to this. He had to talk to her. The Slytherin could not take this feeling anymore. He could no longer hide from her. He had to find her and talk to her.

Malfoy stormed out his dormitory, through the common room, and began walking up the corridors, intending to head straight to Gryffindor Tower and pounding on the portrait of that stupid fat lady until Granger came out. Conveniently, however, a little more than halfway there, Draco saw her coming in his direction. He looked around and noticed an empty classroom with the door wide open. He ran up to Hermione.

"Draco," she started with a smile.

He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into the open classroom and slammed the door shut.

"Draco, what are you doing!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled herself from his grip.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand watching you be with him. He doesn't really love you. He's a fake. Besides, if he really did love you, he would know how much danger _you_ would be in if you were to stay together and if the Dark Lord found out. So, if he _really_ did love you, he would end the relationship. I don't like you being with him. Besides, what about the plan? If you're with him, the plan won't work."

"What do you mean the plan won't work? It _is_ part of the plan! I don't really like him, and he thinks I'm only with him so he'll stop hurting me: He doesn't think I still love him."

"Wait a minute…It's part of the plan?"

"Yes. It will be easier for us to get him alone if one of us is on the inside, and I am the easiest one to get in there. It is all an act, Draco. I don't really love him, and _you_ know that."

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about this plan?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about it. I wanted everyone to react truthfully, and it obviously worked." Hermione looked up at Draco with a slight smirk and humor in her eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes with a sigh. "But…You act as if you love him!" he burst out: He still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Exactly! I am _acting_ like I love him! But you know just as I do that you're the only person I love!" She clamped her mouth shut with an intake of breath as she realized what she had just said. Tears came to her eyes. "I—I—I'm sorry," the witch stuttered. "I didn't—I—I didn't mean to say it. I know that by saying it, I have just made it harder for us, harder for us to go on, and harder for us to stop. And I—I'm sorry."

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her at that moment. At this moment, Hermione Granger looked more beautiful than she ever had and probably ever will: She loved him. She was still apologizing profusely and crying, obviously scared of what she had done. "Stop," he said quietly. He spoke more loudly after she didn't. "Stop. Stop saying you're sorry. Stop crying. Don't be sorry."

She sniffled as she looked at him in amazement. "But…But I've hurt the relationship; I've damaged it. I've doomed it. I've made it harder—"

"No. You didn't. You've made it easier. No more hiding from each other. We can now be completely open." Draco smiled and walked to her. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione blinked in awe. "You do? Well, I knew you did, but—"

"It's good to hear it, isn't it?" he completed in excitement.

Despite her tears, she smiled and chuckled. "Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Draco."

Draco pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "No matter what, I love you."

After Hermione had finally run out of tears, they pulled apart.

"So, this plan."

"Yeah. Um…Dumbledore and the aurors are going to be in the room behind the Great Hall in about," she glanced out a window, "oh my god, now. I have to go get Potter. Go to the room, and tell Dumbledore that we're on our way." With that, the woman Draco loved left him again.

* * *

"You smell like Malfoy," Potter hissed to Hermione as they walked up the hall from the dungeons.

Startled, Hermione searched her brain. "Um, yeah. He stopped me on my way here to try to convince me to go ahead and turn you in."

"So, he hasn't learned his lesson after all. I'm not surprised, though." He turned his now dark green eyes on her. "And you said what to him?"

"I told him no, of course. I told him I loved you, and that I always had, and I told him I didn't even know why I agreed to help him in the first place. I've always known deep down that I could never stop loving you."

Apparently, her story had worked, for Potter smirked to himself and pulled her closer to him.

"So, where is the Head Girl taking me tonight?" he asked proudly. To keep him happy, she had been sneaking him into restricted areas of the school under his invisibility cloak, which covered them now as they walked.

"I managed to convince Professor McGonagall that I needed the faculty room behind the Great Hall for studying."

Potter looked at her in amazement. "I haven't been in that room since the tournament. How did you do it?"

The witch shrugged. "McGonagall knows she can trust me, plus she had let slip that there were helpful texts in the room, so she had to give me the charms to get into the room to keep my mouth shut to Madam Pince." It wasn't the best bluff, but after three hours, it was the best thing Hermione could come up with.

"You are amazing, 'Mione."

"It was nothing," she said with a smile while she shuddered inside: She still hated how he called her that.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The two students were outside the room when Potter stopped Hermione's hand before she reached the door handle. She looked at him in surprise.

"I know Christmas isn't for a couple more weeks, but—" he reached inside his robes and pulled out a small black box and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione."

Hermione tentatively took the box, and with shaking hands, she managed to open it. On a piece of black velvet, a silver necklace rested. The charm was two snakes wrapped around each other with a single crown on their heads. Their emerald eyes sparkled and seemed to glare at her. She was breathless and repulsed.

"You and I can take Voldemort and be king and queen of his followers. I still want to rule with you, Hermione." He gently lifted the jewelry from the box and hooked it around her neck. It was cold and heavy like her heart at that moment. "It looks beautiful on you." He then leaned in for a kiss, and Hermione was too scared to stop him.

"Come on, let's get somewhere more private," she heard herself say, opening the door to the room where she had found out the boy next to her had truly changed: He had changed his decision about whom he would become, where he belonged.

As soon as they had walked into the room, Hermione pulled the cloak off him, stepped back and watched in a daze as the aurors bound Harry Potter and he fell struggling to the floor before the door had even finished closing.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE TO READERS:** I am sorry to say, but this is the last chapter to The Tongue of the Serpent. Thank you so much for reading this story all the way through to the end. It was a joy to write it, and I hope it was a joy for you to read. Thank you again.

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate you not only taking the time to this story of mine, but to also take the time to tell me what you think of it. That means a lot to me. Thank you again.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Hermione stood with Draco's arm protectively wrapped around her. The two stood in a dark corner of the room while Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and a couple of aurors questioned the Boy Who Lived. They had tied him up and tried to get him to answer their questions willingly, but they were forced to give him the _veritaserum _Hermione had secretly prepared. The students were ordered to leave the room by Snape, the aurors, and the Minister, but Dumbledore had convinced them to let the couple stay as long as they were out of the way. So, Draco and Hermione hid in the shadows.

They had spent the first half hour of questioning trying to remove Potter's Christmas gift from around Hermione's neck. Apparently, he had somehow charmed it so it could not be removed, and they could not figure out how or why he did it. So, Hermione was now forced to wear a remembrance of the person who had ruined her life for the past year. She was to be constantly reminded of the treatment she had received from the man she thought loved her. Maybe he had at one point, but it was obvious he no longer did.

The witch glared at the silhouette seated in front of the fire. She had no regrets; she just wished she could've gotten him there sooner.

"We did the right thing," Draco whispered to her.

"I know. I have no doubt."

Draco was taken aback by the venom in her voice. He hesitated briefly before commenting, "When people find out you were involved, you're probably going to be their favorite person to hate."

"I don't care. There are few people who don't already."

"They only hate you now because they want to be you."

"It doesn't matter the reason. They'll believe what they want to." She then silently left the room.

Draco followed. "I am forever in your debt, you know," he called to her in the Great Hall.

She stopped to face him. "For getting you to your 'destiny,' your rightful place by Voldemort?"

Draco ignored the shaking in her voice. "For teaching me. You taught me there's more to life than power and control. You've shown me I really can have anything I want, even love."

"Stop it. Just stop it! I'm tired of it!" Hermione shouted. "I'm tired of being confused! I've gone six years hating you, Draco. Six years! Now, in three months, I have suddenly acquired feelings that I shouldn't have. I shouldn't like you. I shouldn't care about you. I shouldn't love you. But I do, or at least, that's what my heart says. But my head—my head reminds me how you've treated me for the past six years. My head reminds me what you're going to be doing when you leave here. My head reminds me why you've been with me for the past three months. My head makes more sense than my heart. So, stop doing and saying things that convince my heart that it's right. Because it isn't! My head is right. My head _has_ to be right. It's _always_ right!"

Draco stood on the dais and watched the girl in the center of the Great Hall cry. His heart was breaking inside. He knew exactly what she was going through: His heart and head were also fighting. But _he_ knew his heart was right. _He_ knew he loved her, and he knew he always will. He also knew what he had to do. He had to hurt her, and he found himself hearing the words Potter had spoken to him less than a month ago: "Love hurts, Malfoy." He had to hurt her because he loved her.

He slowly stepped down from the dais, walked to her, and took Hermione into his arms.

"I can't love you, Draco," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yes, you can. You have to because you do. You can't stop it," he said softly as he allowed her to cry.

"If you promise to always treat me the way you have been, I can love you."

"I can't do that, and you know it."

Hermione pulled away. "We can run away; we can hide."

Draco sadly shook his head. "I would do that if I didn't really love you. But I _do_ love you, 'Mione. I love you so much, that I'm leaving you to protect you."

"That's not protecting me."

"Yes. It is. If the Dark Lord found out about us, he would kill you, and he'd probably make me watch. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Hermione began to cry harder. She couldn't protest, and she couldn't fight: She knew he was right.

Draco merely took hold of the charm around her neck. "It's hideous, isn't it?"

She couldn't respond.

Draco pulled out his wand and whispered some carefully selected words.

Hermione watched in amazement as the crown disappeared and one of the silver snakes turned into a golden lion, the symbol of Gryffindor. She stopped crying and looked up into Draco's eyes.

He smirked and said with a shrug, "A little trick I've picked up."

She returned her gaze to the beautiful necklace she now did not mind being forced to wear.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Now we'll always be together, Granger."

This time, and for the last time, Malfoy left the girl he loved.


End file.
